A Discovered Secret
by Endless Moonlight
Summary: okay PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R! no one has even given one review(mine don't count) and my fics been up 4 like 2 weeks! anyway Li comes back 2 Japan! c what happens! poh yeah Touya don't know nothin bout them being a cardcaptors or their feelings! R&R!


Title: I can't come up with one! Suggestions please!  
  
Author:Yamazaru  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors or Cardcaptor Sakura…pout…pout…CLAMP and all the other peoples do…snif…snif…(runs off crying)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay this is my first fic. It's an S&S (my fav.^^) I've only seen the American version and the subtitled first movie, so I'm using those names (hope that's okay!) Anyway here's most of the translations( Sorry if da spellings wrong. I don't know Japanese. (He he he!)  
  
Li=Syaoran  
  
Madason=Tomoyo  
  
Julian=Yukito  
  
Tori=Touya  
  
Eli=Eroil (not sure if I'm using him or not yet k?)  
  
Oh yeah it takes place a year after Li left. Ok that's all I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Thoughts  
  
1.1 "Talking"  
  
(A/N)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Please Call  
  
Sakura opened the door. "I'm home! Anyone?" Sigh. Where is everyone? She walks over to the table in the kitchen and sees a note lying on the table:  
  
Dear Monster,  
  
She stomps her foot loudly. "I AM NOT A MONSTER!!!"  
  
I'm working until 10:00 tonight at my new  
  
job. Dad had to go out on emergency business  
  
and said he won't be back untilnext week.  
  
Torii  
  
P.S. I don't know why I'm telling you this  
  
but that Chinese brat called for you today.  
  
Sakura blushed at the thought of Li calling her. Why did Li have to leave me? I hope he still loves me. Sakura was saddened at this thought so she shook her head and tried to forget. No I can't forget! I'm going to call him back right now! She opened the refrigerator grabbed a snack. Then ran up to Kero who was in her room playing (actually he was yelling, and loudly too) video games.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
2 THUMP! Sakura threw her books on her bed. She could hardly hear anything over Kero let alone think about what to do. He must have called about something important hasn't he? He hasn't called me since the day he arrived in Hong Kong so it must be either really bad news, Sakura didn't even want to think about what that could be, or really good news. Whatever it is I need to know! At that Sakura picked up the phone and started punching in numbers.  
  
~*~ Li's Room ~*~  
  
Li was lying on his bed thinking about Sakura (who else?) again. Why hasn't Sakura called me back yet? Doesn't she know how important this is? Oh course she doesn't because I haven't been able to tell her! I bet her jerk of a brother didn't even tell her I called. Sigh. No, it's my fault. I should have called her more, or at least written her a letter. I hope she still loves me. "I can't take it anymore!" Li grabbed his phone and was about to dial her number when it rang.  
  
"Hello? May I have Li please?"  
  
How good it is to hear her voice again. Sigh. I'm glad she's the one home this time.  
  
3 "Hello? Is anyone there?"  
  
Okay Okay calm down Li. "Hi S-Sakura."  
  
"L-Li? Is, is that you?"  
  
"Um yeah it's me. Are, are you o-okay?"  
  
It's Li! Okay stop crying Sakura. Just stop crying.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"I-I'm fine. It's just-"  
  
4 "Hello brat!"  
  
"KERO! GIVE BACK THE PHONE!!!"  
  
"So brat what did you do to Sakura?"  
  
"What are you talking about you stupid stuffed animal!?! I didn't do anything!"  
  
"You made her cry! Once she heard you she started to cry!"  
  
"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM LI! YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!"  
  
I make her cry? She hates me I know it. She hates me! Li's hart sank. He felt like he was going to die right then and there but then someone started talking again.  
  
After much chasing…"Fine Sakura! Have the phone back. I don't see why you would want to talk to someone who makes you cry though."  
  
"Okay I got the phone back!"  
  
"D-Do I really make you cry?"  
  
"No Li it's not your fault…I'm just so happy to talk to you again and I…I…"  
  
"You what Sakura?"  
  
"I still love you!"  
  
"I still love you to Sakura."  
  
"Why did you call me Li?"  
  
"Oh. Very good news!"  
  
"Tell me the good news! Don't make me guess!" Sakura asked very impatient.  
  
"I get to come back to Japan."  
  
"For sure you're really coming back!?!"  
  
"Yes for sure…"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Next week."  
  
"What's wrong? You don't sound happy."  
  
"Oh it's…it's nothing."  
  
"Li what aren't you telling me?"  
  
"I'll tell you more when I get there. Okay."  
  
"You don't need to be so mysterious all the time Li. So what have you Been doing?…"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura?" Torii had just walked in the door. She must be sleeping already. He started to walk upstairs. He stoped when he heard a voice coming from Sakura's room. What is she doing now!?! Torii went into her room. He saw Sakura lying on her bed apparently in a very deep conversation on the phone. "Earth to Sakura!" She still hadn't noticed her brother walk in.  
  
Startled she looked up. Her eyes widened. "Torii! But you don't get home until ten! Is it really that late!?!"  
  
"No it's eleven. I had to work later than I thought. I tried to call you at about nine but the line was busy."  
  
Sakura just looked at him. How could I have been talking that long? This is long distance to! OH NO!  
  
"Is that still the same call?"  
  
Then there was a noise coming from the phone "Hello? Is anyone there?"  
  
Torii picked up the phone. "Hello. Who is this?"  
  
Li didn't know what to say. He was still terrified of her brother. "Um…it's um…"  
  
"Are you that Chinese brat? Well sorry but Sakura can't talk anymore!"  
  
Sakura jumped up and grabbed the phone. "Sorry Li I need to go." Sakura glared at Torii.  
  
"Bye. Sakura" Click.  
  
"So what were you talking about for FIVE hours?"  
  
"You'll find out next week." Sakura had a small smirk on her face.  
  
"And what that's supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing. Oh yeah can you drive me to the airport next Friday?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay that was the first chapter. You like? I hope there aren't too many mistakes. I'm bad with spelling and all that stuff. Anyway please tell me what you think! I change it a lot after I first typed it. I added the whole part with Torii coming home to make it longer other wise it was really short. I'll try to write the next chapter soon. Cyas! ~Yamazaru  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
